


Play Dead

by Shiropropaganda



Series: Prompt Box Fills [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro - Freeform, pining fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: Prompt: Shark week inspired fic





	Play Dead

_In fact, in the Seoul Aquarium it has been reported that a female shark devoured a smaller male after it had bumped into her several times, attempting to show interest in mating with her—_

“Sounds like you, Keith,” Matt practically beams, ruffling his hair.

Keith snarls, leaning away from the touch, but loses balance tumbling back on the couch and straight onto Shiro’s lap.

The older man looks down at him with a grin and a raised brow, cheeks tinged pink from the beers they had with dinner.

It’s nice to see Shiro smile, Keith thinks, hasn’t really seen it since Adam decided he didn’t want to follow Shiro to Florida for his dream internship.

Keith knows they’ve been looking at each other for too long when Matt clears his throat and shouts—

“HOLY SHIT YES LOOK AT THAT GREAT WHITE!”

Keith moves to sit up, but there are fingers in his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. Shiro is looking at the television but his fingers move in small circles and the flush on his cheek spreads to his ears. So, Keith relaxes his weight, turning a little to press his cheek against Shiro’s thigh so he can watch the Shark Special, too.

When he leaves, Shiro gives him a long, lingering hug at the door, his nose pressed into Keith’s hair.

“Have you ever seen the ocean, Keith?” He asks softly.

“You already know I haven’t,” Keith is trying to sound cranky, trying to play it cool because Shiro is running circles into his back and his breath against his ear is making his stomach curl.

“Come visit me when I go?” Shiro’s voice sounds small, uncertain.

Keith hates it.

He pulls back, fighting the redness that creeps onto his face as he presses a soft kiss to the corner Shiro’s mouth.

“You already know I will,” he says, trying to look away from the soft look in the older man’s eyes but then there’s a finger on his chin tipping his face up—

and Shiro is kissing him.

Keith freezes for a moment, but Shiro cradles his jaw with his hand and then slides it back into the mess of Keith’s hair and he’s kissing back, welcoming Shiro’s taste into his mouth, tingling to his toes when the older man makes a soft sound of pleasure.

It isn’t ideal.  
It’s going to be a mess.  
But Shiro is the one person Keith won’t play dead to avoid.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me @shiropropaganda on tumblr!


End file.
